Adoption
by iloveonlyyou
Summary: Watch Troy and Gabriella go through pregnancy and adoption. My attempt at a full length story. Please RxR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of High School Musical.

**Adoption**

"How much longer?" Gabriella Montez asked her best Taylor McKessie. Both teenagers were sitting in Taylor's bedroom waiting an excruciating long two minutes before a tiny plastic stick determines either a life altering change or a not-so-funny scare.

"30 more seconds." Taylor answered Gabriella. "Gabi, just so you know whatever happens I'll be here for you."

"Thanks Tay. That means a lot. But it's probably nothing I'm just overreacting." Gabriella told herself more then Taylor. "I hope" she silently whispered to herself.

"Okay it's time." Taylor said grabbing the pregnancy stick.

"Well? What does it say?"

"Oh sweetheart. I'm so sorry." Taylor said tearing up.

"Oh my God, it's positive?" Gabriella was sobbing by this point. Thinking how did this happen? Troy and I were always safe. What's going to happen now?

Taylor ran over to Gabriella and engulfed her in a hug.

"Honey it will be alright." For the rest of the night Taylor and Gabriella just sat on her bed and hugged and cried. No words could be said now.

* * *

Gabriella walked into East High the next day looking down, with no emotion on her face. I'm only a junior; I can't take care of a baby. She thought to herself. All night after her and Taylor broke apart from their hug they talked about how they would deal with this. But mostly they thought about what Gabriella was going to say to Troy. They came up with a plan to just come out and say it. So that's what she was going to do right now.

Walking up to her boyfriend at his locker Gabriella could hear her heart pounding against her chest, going at the pace of a helicopter.

"Hey baby." Troy said kissing Gabriella softly.

"Hi" she replied softly.

"What's wrong?" He asked knowing that when she doesn't look you in the eyes when you're talking with her something was wrong.

"I need to tell you something…suddenly overcome with nerves she said "but not right now. Can you come over after school today? It's really important."

"Yeah of course sweetheart what's wrong?"

"I promise I'll tell you later."

After a dreadfully long day filled with nothing but silence on Gabriella's part Troy didn't think he could take another minute of it. So when he pulled up to her house in his truck with Gabriella in the front seat he immediately turned the car off and led her into her home.

"Is your mom home?" Troy asked.

"No she has to work late tonight. Do you wanna go up to my room?"

"Yeah." Troy then grabbed Gabriella's hand and led her up to her bedroom. Sat her on her bed and looked her right in her eyes.

"What's going on baby? You've barely talked to me all day, and its killing me not knowing what's wrong and not being able to help you."

Gabriella started crying uncontrollably while whispering "I'm sorry" over and over again.

"What? What are you sorry for?" Troy asked grabbing her hands and intertwining their fingers.

"I'm pregnant." She said in a voice so quiet but she barely heard herself but to Troy it was like someone just screamed it right in is face. She was kidding. She _had_ to be. Every time they made love they were always so careful. What is going on?

"I'm sorry." Sorry seemed like the only thing she could say right now. Like saying that would make all of this just go away.

Troy came back down to reality after kind of zoning out for a little, and the reality was that the love of his life told him that they were going to have a baby at the age of 16 for her and 17 for him. What was she sorry for? _He_ got her pregnant.

"Baby look at me." When she didn't move he gently grabbed her by her cheeks and kissed her passionately. "Gabriella Anne Montez you listen and you listen good! You have nothing to be sorry for, alright? It took both of us to make the baby. None of this is you fault. I'm just in shock, because I thought we were careful every time."

"Yeah I thought so too. But condoms are _only_ 97% effective." Gabriella said bitterly.

"I guess we ended up in the 3% group." Troy sighed. "Do you need me to do anything? Like are you okay?"

"No I'm fine but um…I have a doctor's appointment during school at 9:30 if you wanna go. I would really like it if you did."

"Okay. Yeah I'll take you also; I don't think we should tell our parents until we are a hundred percent sure."

"Alright, thank you. I love you."

"I love you so much more." A little while later Troy went home and then went straight to bed skipping dinner and cried his eyes out. Little did he know but Gabriella was doing the same thing. What are we going to do, they both thought together.

* * *

After they had gotten back from the doctors, confirming that Gabriella was indeed about 8 weeks pregnant, Troy and Gabriella decided to talk about some of the options that the doctor had suggested to them at Gabriella's house since her mom was on another one of her business trips. One of the options that stuck out most was adoption.

"I think the best thing we should do is give it up for adoption. Because you and I both know that we'd never be able to take care of a baby when we're this young." Troy said. "How do you feel about that?"

"I feel okay with that. I actually feel really good about that. _But_ we're going to give our baby to a family; a good one that wants one and can take care of him better then we could ever be able to. Okay?"

"Yeah, are baby is going to have the best life. This is going to work out. I promise."

* * *

AN: This is going to be my attempt at a full story. Or at least 5-10 chapters. So I would like it if you were somewhat nice because I know I'm not the best writer but I try.


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

I wish I owned High School Musical.

**Adoption**

The next day after school Troy was taking Gabriella over to his house to hang out for a little while. So Jack and Lucille Bolton just invited Gabriella over for dinner. Troy and Gabi thought that this would be the perfect opportunity for them to tell his parents about the baby.

During dinner Troy and Gabriella were unusually quiet. His parents didn't know what was going on and were a little worried. Then all of a sudden Gabriella clamped her hand over her mouth and ran straight for the bathroom. Troy got up and ran to go help her.

Holding her hair out of her face and rubbing her back soothingly Troy whispered, "I'm sorry. I thought it's called morning sickness?"

"Yeah but I get in at night." She replied after throwing up for five minutes.

When she was positive she wasn't going to throw up anymore they both walked back to the dinner table.

"Are you all right sweetie?" Lucille asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay; my stomach has been hurting a little bit." Gabriella lied. Nobody said anything else about the matter.

After dinner Troy and Gabriella were in his bedroom while Lucille cleaned up dinner and Jack watched a basketball game in the living room.

"Are you ready?" Troy asked Gabriella who was cradled up against his chest, both lying down on his bed.

"No, what if they get so mad they kick you out? I don't want to be the reason for that."

"Baby, we have to tell them eventually. So let's just do it now and whatever will be, will be."

"Okay, just don't leave my side all right?"

"I promise." Troy decided that he wasn't only promising to stay by her side tonight but for the rest of this journey, and their lives. It was a promise he vowed to keep.

"I love you." Gabriella said softly.

"I love you more."

* * *

Troy, Gabriella, and Mr. and Mrs. Bolton were all sitting down in the living room in a dead silence. Neither Troy nor Gabriella knew what to say.

"So you said you needed to talk to us about something important? Well let's hear it." Jack said breaking the silence.

"Um…"Troy decided to be the one to speak after looking down at Gabriella and seeing how scared she was.

"Yeah, um…we didn't mean for this to happen but it just did. And before you get really mad we want you to know that we've already decided on what we want to do and would really like your guy's help."

"Troy, what's going on?" Jack asked raising his voice a little.

"Gabriella's pregnant." Troy whispered in a voice barely audible to his parents.

After the words left his mouth everyone had very different reactions. Gabriella started sobbing, Lucille looked directly at Gabriella with sympathy, and Jack's eyes widened but not in anger Troy noticed but rather in shock.

Jack scared them all by standing up so quickly that the chair he was sitting in fell over, and yelled, "You got her pregnant?"

"Dad, please don't be mad, I already told you we know what we're going to do so please don't yell. Don't you think we're going through enough already?" Troy didn't really want anything else to upset Gabriella anymore, so yelling was something he wanted to keep to a minimal.

"Jack? Don't." Lucille said softly. She then got up and walked over to where Troy and Gabriella were sitting and kneeled in front of Gabriella and said, "Sweetheart?"

Gabriella turned her head to look at Troy's mom, and then was pulled into a bone-crushing hug. "Honey let's go to the kitchen so we can talk and so we can let them talk too all right?"

Gabriella nodded and headed to the kitchen with Lucille's arms wrapped around her.

When his mom and Gabriella were out of earshot Troy waited for the onslaught that was about to begin. But when he looked up at his dad he saw that Jack was sitting in the chair he picked up with his head in his hands.

"How could you be so irresponsible Troy? We talked about being safe. What were you thinking?" Jack yelled.

"Dad we were always being safe, we don't know what happened. Look I know you're pissed as hell but right now…"Troy started crying. "I really need you to be my dad. I mean we've talked about adoption but dad I'm scared out of my mind. I don't know what do to. Please help me. I need you to help me. Please?" Troy begged.

Jack has of course seen Troy cry many times before back when he was a young boy but now it was something totally different, he has never seen him so broken, so lost, so afraid. And that thought made Jack cry himself.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." Jack said grabbing his son and holding him tight.

Back in the kitchen both Gabriella and Lucille were sobbing and hugging when Troy and Jack walked in, both with red eyes. Gabriella broke away from Lucille and ran right into Troy's arms and they just held each other while Jack and Lucille did the exact same thing. Minutes later they were all back in the living room listening to Jack, who was on the phone with a friend of his who had adopted before.

"Okay, he gave me a number of a Mr. Andrews, who works at an adoption agency. You're sure this is something you both want to do?"

Troy and Gabriella both nodded at his question.

"All right I'll make the call and ask him to meet us sometime."

Twenty minutes later Jack came back from the kitchen and told everyone that they could meet tomorrow afternoon at the agency.

* * *

Jack offered to take both teenagers to the agency and talk about everything with them so they didn't feel overwhelmed with all the information they were about to receive. When they got to the agency they waited for 20 minutes then were all brought into Mr. Andrew's office.

"Hello, you must Mr. Bolton. I'm John Andrews," said a tall brown haired man with thick eyeglasses.

"Hello nice to meet you, this is my son Troy and his girlfriend Gabriella."

"Hello, please take a seat. So you are interested in adopting?"

"No, they're," Jack said pointing to Troy and Gabriella, "going to have a baby and…."

"Are interested in adoption." Mr. Andrews finished for Jack. "Well let's get started then."

For the next hour Mr. Andrews told the three of them everything about adoption that they wanted to know, of their options and what would be the best for them, and all of the different forms of adoption, such as open adoption, which immediately caught Troy and Gabriella's attention.

Giving our baby to a nice family and being able to see it on occasion would be amazing they both thought.

* * *

AN: Okay, I'm hoping that this is a good chapter. Please review. xoxo and I forgot to mention but this story will have Monica and Chandler from Friends as the adoptive parents. I'm not sure if you could call it a crossover but that's who I wanted Troy and Gabriella's baby to go to. But they won't come in for another chapter or so.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned High School Musical or any part of the show Friends

**Adoption**

Over the next four weeks Gabriella was now 3 months pregnant. Every one of Troy and Gabriella's friends knew about the baby and so did Gabriella's mom. Even though Maria Montez was disappointed she got over that fact and realized that her daughter needed her love and support. All of their friends, except Taylor since she already knew, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Jason, Kelsi, and Martha took the news as a shock but they too all agreed to help anyway they could, and were all real supportive about their choice regarding adoption.

After their first appointment with Mr. Andrews they went to a few more and got to look at some files about family's looking to adopt. They have been looking at those files since they got them 2 weeks ago, making sure they picked the perfect family for their baby.

"This family, 063249, the mom is a chef and the dad's in advertisement and they live in New York. What about them?" Troy asked.

"Yeah they seem like they would be nice. I really like this one though, family 658412, the mom is a doctor and the dad is a police officer? Our baby would be so protected, and healthy. They seem perfect. What do you say?" Gabriella asked nervously.

"They do seem perfect." Troy agreed with a bright smile.

"So did we find our family?"

"Yeah, we found our family." After they decided on that family they told Mr. Andrews the next day when they saw him. Mr. Andrews said that he would contact them and set up for everyone to meet each other. After contacting the family he told Troy and Gabriella that they would meet in one month.

Before they knew it, it had been one month and today was the day that they were meeting the potential mother and father for their baby. To say they were nervous was an understatement. During the month Gabriella had started to finally show and anyone could tell that she was pregnant, which made it difficult for her to not get made fun of at school. But after an incident that involved Greg Gilbert making fun of Gabriella and calling her a slut, ended with him having a black eye and Troy two weeks detention everyone backed off.

Also during that time they had another doctor's appointment and got their first sonogram of their baby, they also heard the heartbeat for the first time and that made them both cry.

Now they were both driving to the agency where the meeting was taking place in Troy's truck. He had one hand on the steering wheel and one interlaced with Gabriella's hand.

"Did you bring the sonogram?" Troy asked knowing that Gabriella really wanted to show them the picture.

"Yeah it's right here." She said holding up her other hand that held the picture with a small smile.

"Hey, it's going to be all right." Troy comforted her knowing something was wrong since she hadn't said much all day that day.

"What if it's not?" She snapped. Finally every emotion she's been holding in was coming to a head. "Troy we are giving away our baby! What if we picked the wrong family? What if they're horrible? And then what if when we get older and have another baby, and this one right now hates us for keeping that one but not him."

Troy didn't want to tell Gabriella that he was just as upset and even thought about all of the things she said too, because he knew that this was the best decision that they could make.

"Baby, everything's going to work out."

"How do you know Troy?" She yelled.

"It's the same way I know I love you. The same way I know we are going to be just fine. Every thing is going to be fine, it will work out I promise." He said pulling into the agency parking lot. After Troy parked the truck, and they both got out, Troy pulled Gabriella back with a devilish smile and pushed her gently against the door of his truck so as not to hurt her. He put both of his hands right above her shoulders so that she was trapped.

"I love you." He said kissing the spot on her neck that made her go weak in the knees. Even though Gabriella was pregnant that didn't stop their relationship from being intimate. They were just as passionately in love with each other but they still took her pregnancy seriously, that didn't mean they still couldn't make love right?

Gabriella moaned a little bit and closed her eyes at the sensation Troy was giving her. God did she loved her man. He could make her feel beautiful in any situation. "I love you too." She said softly. Troy kept on kissing her all over her neck up to her jaw, and then he finally reached her lips. Not even adoption could stop them from being in this moment together.

Once they were done with there mini-make out session they walked into the agency, holding hands, and were told to sit down and wait for Mr. Andrews to say that they were needed. Five minutes later they were following Mr. Andrews into a room that looked like it could be a living room in any house.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bing," Mr. Andrews said to the couple already sitting in the room, "this is Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez."

Mrs. Bing stood up "hello it's so nice to meet you." Gabriella noticed she said this in a kind of hoping tone, like she was praying that this worked out. "I'm Monica and this is my husband Chandler." Gabriella and Troy shook everyone's hand, Mr. Andrews left so they could get more acquainted.

"Monica? That's a pretty name all we know we know you as is file 658412." Gabriella joked.

"Well that's what our friends call us." Chandler joked back.

After being together for about 15 minutes, Gabriella asked Monica, "how would you juggle working at the hospital and being able to take care of our baby?"

"I'm sorry what? I don't work at a hospital."

"The file we read said you were a doctor and he's a police officer. Right?"

"Yes," Monica lied, "of course I work at a hospital I didn't hear you before."

An hour later Troy and Gabriella decided that this was the couple they wanted to take care of their baby. They looked at each other and smiled then turned to Monica and Chandler. Right when they were about to tell them the news Mr. Andrews walked in.

"So how's everything going?"

"Good, really good." Gabriella said. "Um…we made our choice. We choose them."

"Oh my god." Monica said happily her eyes filling with tears.

"Okay, come on let's go take care of some paperwork." Mr. Andrews told Troy and Gabriella. Once they left Monica and Chandler thought about the fact they lied to get a baby. But when they were about to go out to tell everyone Gabriella came back in holding the sonogram in her hand.

"I almost forgot, this is the first baby picture that we got. I thought you might want to see it," she said handing it to Monica.

"There's something we need to tell you," Chandler said to Gabriella. "We're not who you think we are."

"I don't understand."

"I'm not a police officer, and Monica's not a doctor."

"What? You lied?"

"Please if you would consider…"

"Giving you my baby?" Gabriella finished off his sentence angrily. With that she stormed away to go get Troy and tell him they have to pick a different family. Chandler followed Gabriella out to where she was heading in an effort to reconsider. When he got to her he saw that she was telling Troy everything. Chandler looked and saw Troy with fire in his eyes.

"Get the hell away from us." Troy yelled angrily.

"Please, you don't know how long we have waited to have a baby." Chandler begged.

"It doesn't matter, because what you did was wrong." Gabriella told him.

"I know, and we're so sorry, please will you just look at our file? Our names are really Monica and Chandler. I'm in advertising and my wife's a chef. We're from New York."

"Oh yeah, we liked you guys." Gabriella said softly.

"You did! So if you would consider choosing us, it kills me that I cant give my wife a baby, and now that we are so close to getting one, I'm not going to let that chance slip through our fingers. Please?"

After hearing his speech and meeting them, even if they did lie, Troy and Gabriella knew he would do anything for Monica and that's something they wanted from the family they choose from. Unconditional love.

"Okay. We pick you."

* * *

AN: I know I meant to put in the Bing's in later but I decided to kind of change a few things so they are here earlier. This is kind of based off of what really happened with Monica and Chandler but just with Troy and Gabriella. Please read and review. xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned High School Musical.

**Adoption**

After meeting Monica and Chandler things kind of got back to normal. Well as normal as it can be being a pregnant teenage couple.

Two months later a very pregnant Gabriella was sitting in the doctor's office waiting for her name to be called. Troy couldn't make it to this appointment because he had basketball practice. Even though he wanted to be there for Gabriella she insisted that he wouldn't play in East High's upcoming game if he didn't go.

"Gabriella Montez?" The nurse asked the waiting room. Gabriella got up from her seat and followed the nurse into a room. After they took her weight, which Gabriella hated, and her blood pressure she was told to lie down on the bed and wait for the doctor.

"Hello Gabriella how are you doing today?" Gabriella loved Dr. Roberts. They had developed a very close relationship, which made Gabriella feel very comfortable.

"I'm doing okay. How are you?"

"Good, thank you. So today we are going to just do a little check up. And if you want we can see the sex of the baby if you'd like. Is it just you today?"

"Yeah Troy dropped me off then had to go to basketball practice, but will pick me up later."

All right. Now if you will just lay back and let's what we're doing. After Gabriella laid all the way down Dr. Roberts pulled her shirt up to reveal her 6 month pregnant belly and put this clear looking gel on her stomach. Once they were all done Dr. Roberts looked at her file and smiled at Gabriella.

"Do you want to know what you're going to have?"

Gabriella really wanted to have Troy hear it also but the temptation was just too much for her. "Yeah," she said excitedly.

"Okay… you're going to have…."

* * *

20 minutes later Gabriella was sitting in Troy's truck. She had just gotten done with her appointment and hadn't said a word to Troy yet.

"Baby what's wrong?" Troy asked worriedly. But Gabriella didn't even hear him. She just kept staring out the window. Troy not knowing what to do pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned it off. He then looked over at Gabriella who was totally oblivious to everything going on, she didn't even notice the car wasn't moving anymore. Troy took off his seat belt climbed over to Gabriella's side took her seat belt off for her and pulled her into his lap, and cradled her into his arms.

"Gabriella what is going on?"

"Nothing Troy. Why did you stop the car?" Her voice was rough and Troy could tell that she was trying to stop herself from crying.

"Look at me." Troy demanded. He couldn't take it anymore; he needed to know what was going on with her. And he needed to know now.

With hesitation Gabriella looked up into Troy's bright blue eyes and started crying. She couldn't help but think what if our baby has that color eyes. Ever since she found out the baby's gender she was thinking if adoption is what she really wanted.

"What is going on? You haven't said anything since I picked you up at the doctors. Did something happen? Is everything okay?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I found out what we're having. Do you wanna know?"

Troy didn't really want to get to connected to his unborn baby, because it will just be harder to let go of it. But then he didn't want to call his baby _it_ anymore.

"Yeah sure."

"We're going to have a girl. A little baby girl." Gabriella said crying harder then she has ever cried before.

Troy couldn't help but start crying with her. He was going to have a little girl. No. He wasn't going to have the baby. Other people were going to take care of _his_ baby. His little baby girl.

He was starting to think is adoption really for them? We could take care of our baby. We both got scholarships to Duke together. Full ride scholarships. They could use all of their college money for the baby.

Troy pulled away from Gabriella and looked into her deep brown eyes and asked the hardest question he will ever have to ask. "Are you sure we want to do this?"

Gabriella who was still crying uncontrollably looked up at him. "I don't know. It's all so confusing. Everything is happening so fast. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Let's go back to my house; I don't want to have this conversation here."

* * *

20 minutes later Troy and Gabriella were lying down on Troy's bed holding each other tightly.

"What if we kept the baby? She is ours. Not anybody else's."

"I was thinking that. We would have the money since we both got scholarships; we are going to be living together anyway. We can do this." Troy agreed.

"But what about Mr. and Mrs. Bing? They're going to be crushed, if we keep her."

"We're going to be crushed if we give her up. Okay? Don't think about what our parent's want, or Mr. and Mrs. Bing want. What do you want? What does your heart want?"

"I want my baby. I want your baby. I want _our_ baby. I wanna take care of her. I wanna hear her call me mommy and you daddy. I don't want anyone else taking care of her but us."

Troy was jumping for joy when he heard her say this. Even though he would never admit it to her, he kind of never wanted to look into adoption. He only did to make Gabriella happy. But when she started saying she wanted to keep their baby he was practically busting out of his skin.

"Baby are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"More then anything. Do you want to?" She asked. She wanted to make sure this is what they both wanted not just herself.

"I want people to know that our baby is OUR baby. I want to keep her and know that she was created out of love. Our love. I want her."

* * *

AN: please dont hate me for surprising you like that. I liked how it turned out. And it's not the end you dont know what will happen. Review please! xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I totally wish I owned High School Musical

**Adoption**

Gabriella and Troy were sitting on the exact same couch that they sat on only a month earlier telling Monica and Chandler that they could have their baby. But now they were there to crush their dreams.

"Troy and Gabriella apparently have something they need to tell you." Mr. Andrews told Monica and Chandler as they walked into the same room Troy and Gabriella were waiting in.

Once Monica and Chandler walked into the room they could kind of tell something was wrong by the way that Troy was holding a crying Gabriella.

"Oh my god is everything all right?" Monica asked worriedly sitting on a couch opposite of them.

"Actually we kind of need to tell you guys something." Troy said.

"What's up?" Chandler asked.

"We decided to keep the baby. We're really sorry, but we want our baby." Troy told them softly.

Monica and Chandler looked at them with sadness visibly noticeable in their eyes. "Oh well that's good for you guys. Did you not like us?" Monica asked.

"No, you guys are great. It's just that we want our baby. We want to take care of her. We are really sorry. We didn't mean to put you through all of this."

"Don't worry about it. We would of done the same thing if we were in your situation." With that Monica and Chandler stood up gave Troy and Gabriella a hug and left.

"Are we the most selfish people in the world?" Gabriella asked Troy once they were alone.

"No, baby we both want this. It's going to be hard but if anyone can do it, it's us."

* * *

"We decided we want to keep our baby, and not give her up for adoption." Troy told his parents and Ms. Montez who were all seated the Bolton's living room.

"Are you guys kidding? You can't take care of a baby." Mr. Bolton exclaimed loudly.

"Yes we can dad! We're not stupid."

"You're stupid enough to get her pregnant in the first place."

That was the last straw for Troy's anger. He could not believe his dad just said that to him. Especially since Gabriella was sitting down right next to him. Troy stood up and yelled louder then he ever had before.

"How can you be so supportive about adoption but not about us making this decision? We both want to take care of her. Just us no one else. Even if you guys help or not."

When Troy said her both Mrs. Bolton and Ms. Montez's heads shot up.

"Did you say her?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, when Gabi went to the doctor yesterday she found out we're having a girl."

"You're going to have a girl?" Lucille asked.

NO they're not. Jack roared. They are giving it up for adoption. Whether they want to or not.

"Don't call my baby it." Troy yelled just as loud as his dad. "We are keeping HER and there is nothing you can do about it. Come on baby." Troy said grabbing Gabriella's hand and trying to lead her to the front door.

"Troy wait." He heard his mom yell. But he didn't want to be anywhere near his family. He just wanted to be with Gabriella.

"Troy." Gabriella said softly, with tears in her eyes, catching Troy's full attention.

"What is it baby?" He asked turning to face her.

"My stomach hurts." She whimpered grabbing her 7-month pregnant belly.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Troy asked panicking.

"No, you need to take me to the hospital. It's never hurt this bad."

"Okay let's go." By the time Troy was at the front door his mom finally caught to them.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to take Gabi to the hospital. Her stomach hurts."

"Okay I'll take you. Let me go get Maria." After both mom's got Troy and Gabriella to the hospital, since jack was still really upset at them, Gabriella was immediately taken into the emergency room.

Troy was sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room, since he wasn't allowed to go in the room with Gabriella, with his head in his hands crying.

"Honey everything will be fine." Lucille said to try and comfort her distraught son.

"How do you know that mom?"

"Sweetheart I don't but,"

"But what mom?" Troy interrupted "Gabi is in there and I can't help her and dad can't even look at me right now.

"Troy your dad just thinks that what you're doing about the baby will ruin your future."

"Mom, the baby isn't ruining my future, she's giving me a better one."

"Gabriella Montez?" A doctor said coming out from the emergency room. Troy was the first one over to him.

"Yes? Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Calm down son. Everything is okay. She was having Braxton Hicks Contractions. Which is very common for women. No harm was to her or to the baby."

"Can I go see her?" Troy asked nervously.

"Of course." The doctor then gave Troy the room number and he immediately ran to her room while Maria and Lucille stayed in the waiting room. Once he opened the door he saw Gabriella putting her shirt back on facing away from him.

"Hey beautiful. How are you feeling?"

Gabriella turned around and smiled. "Better. Although I could kill that doctor right about now."

"Why?" Troy asked laughing.

"Well he told me what was going on, and then had the nerve to tell me that it usually causes _mild_ discomfort. I mean please, it hurt like hell."

"I'm sorry," he said walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"It's okay I'm better now. Thank you." She said while kissing his clothed chest softly.

"Ready to go home?"

"Yes please, I hate hospitals." After they walked out of the room they then walked into the waiting room to see their mothers waiting for them.

"Is everything okay?" Maria asked her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just want to go home."

"Alright I'll take you home and let Troy go back with his mom."

"NO, I want to stay with him. Can he stay with us tonight mom? Please."

"Gabi, sweetie I think Troy should go home tonight. He still needs to talk to his dad." Lucille said.

"Okay." When everyone walked out to the parking lot to go home Troy and Gabriella were standing next to her mom's car and saying goodbye.

"I'll come by later tonight okay. I promise."

"Alright. My balcony will be unlocked. What are you going to say to your dad?"

"I don't know, but no matter what he says nothing is going to stop us from keeping her. Right?"

"Right. I want her so much. Tonight I almost thought I lost her. I would of died if I did."

"Nothing is going to happen okay?"

"Troy let's go." Lucille called from her car.

"I love you baby. I'll see you later." Troy said kissing Gabriella.

"I love you more. Bye." After she got in her car Troy walked over to his mom's car, thinking about what he was going to say to his dad.

* * *

AN: I'm not going to lie but I feel bad for Monica and Chandler. But it's okay remember, they get twins instead so it's all good. LOL. Please Review! xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I super duper wish I owned High School Musical

**Adoption**

Gabriella was lying in her bed wide-awake. After she and her mom got back from the hospital she couldn't stop thinking about Troy and the conversation he was probably having with his dad right now. As she softly ran her hand over her stomach she heard a knock come from her balcony door. She looked over to see the love of her life standing outside in the freezing cold. She stood up and immediately went over to let Troy in.

"Hey. How'd it go?" She asked as he walked into her room and sat down on her bed.

"It wasn't the greatest conversation." He said a little bitter.

"What happened?"

"When mom and I got home, he was sitting on the couch looking like he was about ready to blow up."

"He was that mad?"

"I've never seen him that red before."

'Oh my gosh, baby I'm so sorry." Gabriella said sympathetically.

"It's okay. Everything's going be fine. After arguing for an hour mom and I finally cracked him. She was talking about how he's going to have a granddaughter that he can spoil rotten. And that made him smile."

"Is he still mad?"

"No, not mad just kind of frustrated? I don't know. But he'll get used to the idea. But anyway how are you feeling?" Troy asked.

"I'm better. But she's kicking like crazy. It's amazing though."

"What is?"

"How when you walked in and started talking she started kicking so hard, she loves your voice."

"Really?" He asked with a big smile.

"Yeah even when you first felt her kick around my fourth month, remember, well now whenever you talk, she'll start kicking so much. It's like she recognizes you, and that she loves you. You should talk to her."

Troy looked at Gabriella like she lost her mind. "What?"

"Yeah. The doctor said that she hear everything we say. You should talk to her."

"Have you ever talked to her?"

"Of course I talk to her. I talk to her all the time. I want her to know that I'm her mother, and that I love her. I want her to know that you're her dad. You should talk to her."

"Okay."

Troy then pulled Gabriella to the head of her bed and had her lay down completely. He the laid down on top of her so his head was where her tummy was. He then pulled her shirt up exposing her stomach and kissed her belly button a few times before putting his hands on her sides.

"Hey baby girl. He said softly. Then as if on cue she started kicking like crazy. Troy couldn't help but laugh at how Gabriella had been right. "Oh my god! That's amazing."

* * *

A now 8 month pregnant Gabriella was sitting at a patio table, in Troy's backyard, with Taylor and Sharpay while Troy, Zeke, and Chad played basketball. They were talking about how spring break was coming up soon when Gabriella got a sharp pain in her stomach. This was so much worse then the Braxton Hicks thingy. She clutched her stomach in a death grip as tears started to run down her face.

"Gabi, what's wrong?" Sharpay asked worried for her friend's health and safety.

"Oh my god. I think my water just broke."

"Troy!!!!!!!!" Sharpay yelled in her high-pitched, could scare off Bigfoot scream.

Troy then turned around, to see Gabriella holding her stomach and crying, and immediately ran over to help her.

"What's wrong baby."

"Troy my water broke. I need to go to the hospital."

"Okay c'mon." He said picking her up bridal style and carried her through his house to the garage where his truck was parked. Once he got her settled in the car he drove to the hospital. Everyone else got into their own cars and followed them.

When they got there Gabriella was still in too much pain to walk so Troy carried her to the front with everyone still on their tails.

"My girlfriend's water broke and she needs a room." Troy said to the receptionist.

"Okay go up to level 9 and the receptionist up there will help you." After following her directions they soon found themselves in a private room with Dr. Roberts examining Gabriella.

"Well you're about 8 centimeters dilated so it will only be a little while longer." She said.

"Dr. Roberts?" Gabriella asked in a scarred voice. When Dr. Roberts turned around Gabriella continued, "Why am I having her a month early?"

"Most women have their baby about a week early then their due date. But since you're so young, that's why it's a month."

"Are they both going to be okay?" Troy asked.

"If everything goes as it should, they will be just fine."

"Thank you Dr. Roberts." Gabriella said.

"I'm going to go tell Chad to call our parents okay?"

"Alright. Hurry back."

A few minutes later Troy walked back into Gabriella's room and saw that the doctor was just done examining her again and had a big smile on her face. "You're 10 centimeters. You're about to be a mom."

Gabriella smiled and looked at Troy who had tears welling up in his eyes. They then wheeled Gabriella off to another room and got her ready to have her baby.

* * *

"Gabriella are you ready?" Dr. Robert's asked the sweaty girl. Gabriella nodded her head. "Okay on the next contraction I want you to push."

Once the next contraction hit her Gabriella pushed with all her might while gripping Troy's hand so hard she was sure she was breaking his fingers.

"Gabriella you're going to have to push harder nothing's happening."

"I can't, I can't," she replied crying. She then turned to Troy; "can't you do it for me?"

Troy couldn't help but laugh at how amazing she was. "No baby, I wish I could, but c'mon one big push then our baby girl will be here."

"Okay. Oh my god." She screamed so loud that all of her friends and their parents in the waiting room could hear her. Looking at each other they hoped that their friends we're okay.

"It hurts so bad." She sobbed. "Troy make it stop."

Troy looked at her wishing that he could make all of her pain go away, but knowing that there was nothing he could do. So he just kissed her forehead and whispered comforting words in her ear.

"I can see the head, that's it Gabriella, you can do it, a few more pushes." Dr. Roberts encouraged her also.

A few more pushes later and the only sound you could hear was a crying baby, a new mother's sigh of exasperation, a new father choking back a sob, and the doctor saying Congratulation's it's a girl.

* * *

AN: yay baby girl is here! haha I really hope you like this one! please Review. xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I wish to say that I owned High School Musical

Adoption

Troy looked at the beautiful little baby that the doctor was holding in her arms in astonishment. He couldn't believe that he had a little baby girl. One that him and Gabriella created. Remembering Gabriella he looked down to see her struggling to keep her eyes open. Her long black hair was sticking to her face, she was wearing an ugly hospital gown, and she had no makeup on but to Troy she had never looked as beautiful as she did right now.

"Is she okay?" Gabriella asked Dr. Roberts in a completely exhausted voice.

"She's tiny but she's going to be just fine. Would you like to hold her, Mommy?"

"Yeah." Gabriella replied teary eyed. Dr. Roberts then placed the small bundle of joy into Gabriella's waiting arms. Gabriella pulled the pink blanket that was wrapped around her daughter away from her face so she could get a better look. She gasped.

"Oh my god. I never thought you could love someone you just met this much. Troy look at her." She told Troy.

Troy then stood over Gabriella so he could get a closer look at his daughter. She was really tiny, only weighing 5 pounds and 2 ounces. She had dark hair that she clearly got from Gabriella, a cute button nose that she got from Gabriella, soft pink lips that she got from Gabriella, and her ears even looked like Gabriella's. She doesn't even look like me Troy thought. But then right when he was thinking that she opened her eyes and looked right at him with eyes perfectly matching his, he swore he was looking in a mirror.

"She's amazing, Brie. I'm so proud of you." He said kissing her sweaty forehead.

Dr. Roberts who was preoccupied with the nurse then turned around and asked, "Do we have any names yet?"

"Umm… no not yet," Gabriella said.

"Okay well then I need to have the nurse take Baby Bolton to the nursery and you to recovery. Alright?"

Gabriella nodded her head and then gave her baby to Dr. Roberts. She then turned to Troy, who was keeping a protective eye on the newborn, and smiled.

"I love you Troy," she whispered.

"I love you more," he said before he leaned down and connected their lips. It wasn't a kiss of lust but a kiss of contentment, and pure happiness.

* * *

Later that day after Gabriella got cleaned up and refreshed a bit she decided to go to sleep since she was exhausted. While she was sleeping Troy was outside of the hospital's nursery looking at his daughter with his parents, Gabriella's mom, and Chad, Taylor, Sharpay while everyone else was in the cafeteria getting food.

"Which one is she?" Sharpay asked.

"She's the beautiful one. Right there." Troy said pointing to the baby that was sleeping soundly in the front row where everyone passing by could easily see. Lucille, Maria, Taylor, and Sharpay were all silently crying tears of happiness, Chad and Jack were trying there best to cover their tears but were not doing a very good job, while Troy just couldn't look away from her.

"When can we hold her?" His mom asked.

"When the nurse is done weighing her and stuff like that. She said in about 5 more minutes." Troy told her.

"How's Gabriella?" Maria asked worried about her daughter.

"She's sleeping right now, but she was amazing. You can go see her if you if you want. I'll show you where she is." Troy then lead Maria into the room that Gabriella was in. When they walked in Gabriella was waking up. Maria walked over to her and gave her a big hug and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hi sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

"Good. Where is she?" Gabriella asked referring to her daughter.

"She's in the nursery but the main nurse there is going to bring her here in a minute." Troy assured her.

"Okay." Gabriella nodded. Then Troy's parents, and all of their friends walked into the room followed by a nurse carrying the beautiful baby.

"Hi Darling." The nurse said to Gabriella.

"Hi, Rhonda." Gabriella said to the nurse that helped with her delivery, and had become a good friend to her.

"Somebody wanted to come and say hi." Rhonda said putting the little girl into her mother's arms. Gabriella then cradled her gently.

"What's her name?" Taylor asked.

"We don't have one yet." Gabriella said but then she turned to Troy with a look of I want them out. So she whispered to him wanting to be alone with him for a while since they haven't got to be alone since the birth.

"Guys can we have a few minutes." He said to everyone in the room.

"Of course, or yeah sure," were the replies he got. After Troy walked everyone out the door he turned back to Gabriella and his daughter and smiled. He then walked over to them.

"Hi." He said in a soft voice.

"Hi." She replied equally soft. She then moved over to one side of the bed so that Troy could lay down with her.

After Troy got settled in the bed with her he said, "we still need a name for this beautiful little girl."

"I've actually got a name that I really like, but I'm not sure if you'll like it."

"What is it?"

"Umm…do you like Aliyah? Kind of like A-Leah. We can call her Leah for short if you want."

"I love it. That's a perfect name for her." Troy said with a bright smile on his face. She looked like an Aliyah; it seemed to fit her just right.

"You pick her middle name. Since I got to pick her first name."

"How about Violet, after my grandmother?" Troy asked.

"I love that name, it's perfect for her. Our little Aliyah Violet Bolton. Our little angel."

* * *

**AN**: Do you like her Name? I think it's cute. Sorry for not uploading super fast, just I've been moving so I haven't had a lot of time. But...please review. xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of High School Musical.

**Adoption**

FOUR YEARS LATER

"Aliyah come on we're gonna be late." A now 20 year old Gabriella yelled from the middle of the living room waiting for her beautiful little angel. After Aliyah was born Gabriella and Troy still went to high school and then when she was two years old her parents both graduated from East High, both with full scholarships to Duke.

"Coming Mommy!"

Gabriella sighed impatiently noticing that Aliyah was running late, a trait that she got from her father, while running into the little girl's room. When she walked into her room she noticed Aliyah was sitting away from her wearing some pajama's and still playing with her dolls, so Gabriella ran and picked her up and twirled her around.

"Ahhhhhh….mommy!!!" Aliyah laughed uncontrollably. "Put me down."

"Come on peanut we have to go." Gabriella said after putting her back down. "We're going to be late for daddy's game, and you're not even dressed yet. Come on vamos!!!"

Aliyah stuck her tongue out at her mother she knew that when her mother talked in Spanish she meant business, so she and Gabriella got her in cute jeans and a Duke Blue Devil t-shirt. While Gabriella was also wearing jeans she was wearing Troy's blue jersey, since Troy was wearing the white one, because he was playing on home court.

Once they were all ready they walked to the gymnasium since it was only a little way from their apartment. When they got into the gym they could see that there was only a few minutes until the game started so they got settled in their seats and waited for it to start.

* * *

After another successful victory for the blue devils Troy walked out of the locker room and saw the love of his life and highlight of his life waiting for him. Troy always had Gabriella and Aliyah wait in the gym for him so that they could walk home together.

"Hey baby." Troy said before kissing Gabriella softly on the lips.

"Hey. Great game." She said kissing him back only a little more roughly.

"Hey!!" Aliyah yelled trying to get the attention back on her.

"Sorry booger." Troy said while picking her up and kissing her cheek. "What have you been doing today?"

"Oh my gosh." Aliyah started and Troy knew he was going to get a play by play of her day. "Today after mommy took me to day care um… I was playing with Michaela when Justin came over and started poking me. Really hard. And so I told Mrs. Banks and she made him go sit in time out. It was really funny. Then after lunch he came up to me and said sorry and then he kissed my cheek. I think Mrs. Banks told him too, but it was still really yucky." She finished her rant with a fake gag.

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at how much Aliyah was like her father. When she was first born Troy was always sure that the only thing that she got from him was his eyes. But she got almost everything personality wise from Troy and got most of her looks from Gabriella.

When they finally got back to their apartment it was almost time for Aliyah to go to bed.

"Come on sweetheart we got to get you in a bath and then into bed." Gabriella said grabbing her from Troy and walking her into the bathroom. While Gabriella was getting a bath ready Troy was in the bedroom getting ready for bed himself. He stripped down to only a pair of boxers and went to lie down in his bed.

About a half hour later Gabriella finally got Aliyah cleaned and asleep and walked into the bedroom to see Troy struggling to stay awake.

"Hi, baby." He said in a drowsy voice.

"Hey." She laughed at him. She then changed into a pair of Troy's boxers and an undershirt and climbed into bed with him.

"So how was your day?" Troy asked while grabbing Gabriella and pulling her close so that they were snuggling together.

"It was good. Class was longer then usual but it was fine. How about you?"

"Good. Before the game during class I was talking to Mitch and he said that he and Amy are going to get married pretty soon." Troy said referring to some of the friends that they made while attending Duke.

"That's so exciting for them. Taylor called me earlier today and said that she and everyone else got in the airport safely and are on their connecting plane probably right now. So we need to pick them up tomorrow. Okay?"

"Yeah that sounds cool. Everyone is with her?"

"Yeah. They are all coming down. But your parents and my mom are going to be getting here about two hours earlier."

"Alright, are you sure that Aliyah doesn't know anything about it?"

"She doesn't suspect anything. She just thinks that we are celebrating her birthday just by ourselves."

* * *

"OH MY GOD!!!!" Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi all exclaimed while running towards each other. After not seeing each other for a couple months all the girls were over animated in their reunion. Troy stood back and watched them interact and waited for the guys to come out of the terminal.

One by one Chad, Zeke, and Ryan walked off of the plane and over to Troy while the girls were still greeting each other.

"Man, could they be more girly?" Chad said.

"No kidding man." Troy agreed.

"So where's Aliyah, I thought today was her birthday? Shouldn't she be here?" Ryan asked.

"She's with my parents and Gabriella's mom right now. They got here earlier today and are doing some grandparents stuff. You are actually her surprise."

"Ahhhhhh…." Aliyah screamed and ran up to all of her aunts and uncles. Chad was the first person that she ran to. "Uncle Chad."

For the rest of the day, everyone celebrated Aliyah's fourth birthday. Troy and Gabriella were so happy with the way everything turned out. They were so happy that their friends could come to North Carolina just to be with each other. But they were so happy with the way they made their life. Because Aliyah was the best thing that could have ever happened to them.

* * *

AN: I know the ending was crap, but I just didn't know how to end it. Sorry. But please still review. And thank you for reading. xoxo


End file.
